Titan High School
by TheocRayne15
Summary: It was based of something on , what if certain wrestlers were in high school? The power couples, the intrigue and the Iago Judas of the school BRANDON who is Seth Rollins. The power couples Paul and Stephanie, John and Nicole and Phillip and A.J The drama and the HLA
1. Character List

_Titan HIgh School_

_By_

_TheOCRayne15_

_Part One_

_Author's Notes:_

_Based of the idea at of what were happened with a select number of wrestlers were high school kids..._

_Triple H = Paul is the Quarterback of the high school and the class president also together with Queen Bee Stephanie. _

_John Cena = John is Paul's rival as the best athlete in school and is in love with the second Queen Bee Nicole as well as the most liked person in school_

_Dean = Desmond Dean is The bad boy of the school and rival Phillip because he's a big mouth. Paige's boyfriend._

_C.M Punk = Phillip is the outsiders of school who despises Dean and is the rival couple to Stephanie and Paul as well John and Nicole with A,j. _

_Daniel = Danny is the activtist _

_Seth = Brandon is the class nerd, A combination of Iago and Judas, the best wide receiver and Phillip's rival of A.j_

_Rose Rayne = Is in love with Summer.. (Original Character) (Stephanie's hacker friend) _

_Paige = Paige is the goth girl who loves to frustated D.D but has a massive crush on Summer.._

_A.J = Ashley Jay is a video game junkie and comic book lover also a cosplay nut job. _

_Nikki- Nicole wants Stephanie and A.j to realize that she's the Queen B_

_Stephanie = Stephanie holds all the power of the school and Paul's woman plus offers to all ivy league school_

_Bree = Brianna is the contender of lead actress in school_

_Summer = Summer is a closet bi-sexual and believes the love of her life is Paige. She's so different but keeps the facade of Gossip girl and fashion hottie. . _


	2. Day 1, Senior year

_Titan HIgh School_

_By_

_TheOCRayne15_

_Part Two_

_Titan high is the most competive school in the world which exists in the heart of Bridgeport Connecticut. The best sports team, grades and arts program not because it's funded well because the students use what they have. _

_Motorhead filled the air then was shut off instantly and the car parked out came Paul who was the God of Football in Titan High. He got out of the car and opened the door for the now senior who some call the first lady Stephanie.._

_As they walk hand to hand, a car came racing into the parking spot which was the Camaro of Nicole and Brianna. _

_Nicole was the rival to Stephanie's crown of the First lady and Brianna was aiming for Class President as she had her index cards ready to debate against Paul. Nicole and Brianna got out of the car an Stephanie was pissed.._

_"You could have run us over, do you realize how much of a loss that were be to this school?" Stephanie asked and Brianna responded, "Your right because without you then that car which poulltes our enviornment will be repo and crushed. Just like the outdated music of Motorhead won't pollute our air waves and the meat head..." _

_"Hold on. Hold on..Motorhead is not outdated and word of advice if your going to debate with that material..." Paul said and Nicole responded, "My sister might go down in flames but at the end of the day I will be the true Queen Bee this year." Nicole walked off and Brianna didn't know whether she was insulted by her sister or what... _

_Stepahnie walked over and said, "I feel sorry for you that she's your sister." _

_Brianna scowled at Stephanie and yelled, "Bite me. Stephanie I feel sorry for you that four years later you are going to answer reports on Paul's abuse of steroids..." Brianna said then walked off and Stephanie didn't like being insulted. _

_"I wish we could go back on Vacation..."Stephanie said to Paul and they walked to go into school_

_Nicole walked over to John who was talking to his best friend Daniel and she said, "Oh by the way Stephanie yelled at me, could you like hit Paul hard or whatever you do in Football." _

_"What did you do first Nicole?" John asked and Brianna responded, "She almost ran Stephanie and Paul down."_

_Nicole gave her sister a dirty look and then counter with, "It's not like I plan it." Nicole said and Brianna answered with, "You followed them from the highway and then creep around and just "missed them." Brianna added the quotes. " They called things like that homicial." Daniel added. _

_John looked at his girlfriend and she said, "This is senior year and I will be First Lady."_

_"Nicole, do you need to go back to anger management? Just because it was court order doesn't mean you have to stop." John asked and Nicole waited a second then quietly said, "I have a session later today." _

_Nicole walked off and Daniel said, "Good luck with that." John shook his head and muttered something about OCD. _

_"We have to destroy Paul and Stephanie this year because they did nothing what they promised." Brianna said and Daniel responded, "I agree but you have make sure that your sister whose..." _

_"Mentally unstable sometimes when it comes to Stephanie..." Brianna said and Daniel responded, "Exactly. We have to make sure she is less deranged this year because Stephanie will use that. _


	3. Day 1, rivalries

_Titan High School_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Three_

_Phillip was getting his books out of the locker and the Monster was yank out of his hand by his girlfriend. _

_"Don't you realize that I have a MASSIVE VIDEO GAME tournament and I have to be on top of my game? Why are you holding back on making sure I have one at least once every six hours. You don't drink caffenine." A.J said and Phillip replied, "I was hiding them because you had enough." _

_"When I win the five hundred dollars from the Mortal Kombat 25th anniversy tournament, I'm not buying your car part..." A.J gave him a kiss and skipped off. _

_"You can't seem to keep your girlfriend happy and if it's going to be a problem then you are not going to be a great kickboxer captain or finish top of our class like me." Seth said and Phillip laughed then said, "Don't worry about my girlfriend and me Seth, just keep living in your fantasy that you are better than me." Phil walks away and Seth is greeted by Paul as well as Stephanie. Paul doesn't like Phil that much. _

_"I weren't worry about Phillip this year, you just make the team and I'll take care of the rest." Paul said and Seth shakes hands as if this was a business deal. _

_Now Stephaniie wasn't all that bad, in fact gay people loved her because of the club she started against bullying, gay bashing and counseling for parents with Gay children.. _

_It's one of the few topic Nicole and her agree on. _

_Summer stopped and saw her Goth Princess standing by the locker with Dean as Stephanie looked back to see Summer staring at Paige. _

_"I don't understand the attraction." Stephanie said and turned to see Paul engrossed in this conversation so he doesn't hear this because she know Summer hasn't come out yet. _

_"__**Raven fly all across the sky, My heart waits for my Paige to be with me, I wish she could see that not being close to her makes me die..." Summer said and **__Stephanie was amazed at how Summer came up with a poem that quick. "If she knew your feelings, she weren't be with Dean and believe me it were be an improvement. . _

_"I was wandering if you want to go out DIrt Bike riding after I show Paul why he should make me his running back." D.D said and Paige responded, "I were love to but I need practice so I could destroy my bestie A.J in Video Games and then make a Facebook page of her defeat. I'm thinking about joining the kickboxing team." _

_"You know what were be great if you became captain over Seth." D.D said and Paige responded, "Were that make you happy?" D.D kissed Paige and Summer walked off as she saw them kiss again. _

_American History had the first couple, John and Nicole with Brianna, Phillip, Seth, Dean and Paige. As Dean and Paige was all over each other. _

_As Mr. Slaughter rolled in the class as he gave the Syallbus and started the conversation on biggest American History tragedy. _

_"I believe that it's every day Obama is President that it's a tragedy." Seth threw out there and list reasons. _

_"Hey Idiot, it all weren't have happened if Bush didn't go to the war and forgot the reason of why we went to war just because he wanted to show daddy how good he could run down a nation." Dean said and Stephanie responded, "That's why you shouldn't be anywhere near a Football field because Bush was trying to finish a fight Bin Landen started." _

_"Stephanie, Obama made sure a hole went through Bin Landen's head and that's something Bush couldn't do in eight years." Brianna said and John responded, "I think the answer is 9/11 because we're still paying for. It's everyone's burden not just one man. Just like the Arts programs is trying to recover for two years ago because a president who is sitting with the first lady did nothing to promote our second biggest draw. Now I won't say any names Paul and Stephanie..." _

_"Oh shut up! The arts do nothing for the social economy..." Seth said and Phillip responded, "Seth you're idiot because the Arts is a form of self-expression that most people don't use right especially when they are bullied." Phillip looked at Paul and the male part of the power couple gave him a look. _

_"You have a problem with me..." Paul said and Phillip responded, "What was your first guess Genius?"_


End file.
